Cowboy take me away
by Midnight Rain
Summary: I wanna touch the Earth... Faye longs to see the Earth just once more. After all endless stars and dark sky just gets so boring. Spike - Faye.


**_Note: __I don't know if I really like this one. But please, please. Review it. I would greatly appreciate it. : ) Cowboy bebop doesn't belong to me and neither does this song. It belongs to the __Dixie__ Chicks. Please red and review.  _**

                                                               **_Cowboy take_****_ me away_**

****

****

****

Faye stared out the window, the stars breezing past like they were in a hurry to get somewhere. She sighed, exhaling a long, drawn out breath. They were just off from Jupiter after collecting the small fortune of 126,000.00 they were heading towards Niam. A new satellite next to Earth. _Earth… She had been there once. She faintly wanted to go back. _

**_I said I wanna touch the earth…_**

**_I wanna break it in my hands…_**

****

****

****

She let out a long sigh. The ground looked so warming, compared to months on end of nothing but stars and space. She wanted to see mountains, wide open plains, beautiful Caribbean seas. _Things she had see only in pictures…_

She _longed for these things. So unattainable in their greatness. __So unreachable…_

She looked down at the book next to her. A book of pictures of the earth. Her fingers grazed the cover as she picked it up. 

**_I wanna grow something wild and unruly…_**

**_I wanna sleep on hard ground…_**

****

****

****

A wide mountain range, majestic purple in the cold light of a wintry morning. A vast, summer field, green and lush. 

She flipped to her favorite page. A picture of a field at spring time in the middle of the night. The stars shinning in their own brightness. The field covered in flowers.

She ran her hand over the glossy page, and then lowered the book next to her. 

**_In the comfort of your arms…_****__**

**_On a pillow of blue bonnets…_****__**

**_In a blanket made of stars…_**

****

****

****

Faye heard someone enter the room and she turned to see Spike fall – rather ungracefully – onto the couch. She turned back to the window. Fingers trailing over the picture of the nighttime valley. Her imagination wondered…

_"Faye," Spike's soothing voice floated through the air. She was snuggling against his chest. The warm grass brushing across her arms. The wind faintly raising the blanket they were using. _

_"Faye…"_

She was drawn out of her daydream by the harsh voice of realty. "Faye, are you listening?" Spike asked again. 

"Yea," she responded, but really she was still imagining them on that star-kissed valley. The sounds of night floating past them 

"We're going to be there soon." 

**_Oh, it sounds good to me…_**

**_(I said) Cowboy take me away…_**

****

****

"That's fine." Faye closed the book not showing her repugnance to the fact that she couldn't get off at Earth. If only for a little while. She didn't bother asking. She already knew Jet's answer. _No…_

She lugubriously stood from the window seat, brushing past Spike. "I'm going to the kitchen. Want anything?"

"Yea, I'll have a sandwich." Spike told her, while reaching for the remote. _Big Shot was coming on. Oh, Joy…_

 Faye made my way to the kitchen, slowly.  She drew the meat and what not from the refrigerator and made his sandwich. 

She took it back to him and crashed down next to him. 

"Well, what's going on in the wide, wide universe?"  Faye questioned. 

 "Absolutely nothing," he managed through a mouth full of food. 

**_Fly this girl as high as you can…_**

**_Into the wild blue…_****__**

**_Set me free, oh, I pray…_**

****

****

****

"Spike," She looked over at him. "Can we go to earth?" 

Spike nearly spit his food everywhere. "Why would you want to go there?" 

"I just want to," Faye shrugged. 

**_Closer to heaven above and…_**

****

****

****

Spike walked into the control room, where Jet lounged in the seat watching the stars breeze past. "Jet, we have to make a pit stop." 

"A _pit stop. __Where?" _

"Earth." Spike stated. 

_"Earth.__ Why?" Jet looked baffled. _

"Because Faye wants to stop there." Spike shrugged. 

"Oh, I get it." Jet smiled knowingly. 

**_Closer to you…_**

****

****

****

Faye laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Imagining her flower-laden field. 

_"The stars are beautiful." Faye whispered softly. _

_Spike pointed out a constellation. "That's Sirius." _

_She smiled. "The dog. You can never –well barely ever – see the constellations in space. The stars look so much more wonderful from Earth." _

_Spike shrugged best he could while lying on the ground with Faye in his arms. "They look the same to me." _

**_I wanna walk and not run… _**

****

****

****

Faye rolled over, the soft bed cushioning her. 

_"Well, that's because. You're a guy. You have no sense for beauty." She joked with him. _

_"Faye," Spike's voice floated through the air._

_"Hmm," _

_"Look at me. Open your eyes." _

Faye opened her eyes only to find that her wonderful dream had been just that, a dream. 

**_I wanna skip and not fall… _**

****

****

****

Something was different. The air seemed fresher. The ground… _the ground! Faye sat up. She was in her plain. The stars twinkling down on them merrily. Just Spike and her. _

"How did you know?" She was flabbergasted. 

"Oh, I have my ways." He tossed her the book of earth she had left out on the window seat. 

**_I wanna look at the horizon… _**

**_And not see a building standing tall…    ___**

****

****

Faye looked around her. She took in the scent. Then she fell down onto the ground. 

Spike watched her. This was a side of Faye she had hid. A more callow side. Childish. He smiled.

**_I wanna be the only one…_**

**_For miles and miles…_****__**

**_Except for maybe you…_**

****

****

****

Spike sat down next to her. "It is, um, pretty." He stated. 

Faye laughed, sitting up. "Thank you." 

"No problem." He smiled at her, 

**_And your simple smile…_**

****

****

Faye leaned over kissing him. 

Spike looked shocked, but then pulled her into his lap. They both fell back into the wild flowers. 

**_Oh, it sounds good to me…_**

**_Yes, it sounds so good to me…_**

****

****

****

****

The stars shone with their own brilliance. A wind rushed over the land rustling the trees like a child would her hair. It filled the air with sounds of night. Somewhere off in the distance a wolf howled. 

**_Cowboy take_****_ me away… _**

****

**_    _**

_ _

****


End file.
